Dont touch me!
by friendsforever247
Summary: oneshot: it’s hard enough for Sango that she suffers by being a clean freak, and that is the main reason why its so hard for her to get herself a ‘perfect boyfriend’. Then, One day she meets a guy, and being the nice guy he is, he’s planning to...


A little idea of a book I've read before, and I felt like writing it in my own words. I thought it was really adorable and stuff; and I loved it. I hope you guys do. So this fic isn't really all my idea.

**Title of Story: **Don't touch me  
**Genre:** Romance and comedy.  
**Fic type: **_One-shot_. Don't forget to review!  
**Couple(s):** Miroku – Sango, I ♥ them!  
**Side Characters:** not much, Kagome - Inuyasha - Shippo. Just small scenes.  
**Author: **Me )

**Summary:** it's hard enough for Sango that she suffers by being a clean freak, and that is one of main reason why its so hard for her to get herself a 'perfect boyfriend'. Then, One day she meets a guy, and being the nice guy he is, he's planning to cure her mysophobic problem in just one week.

**A/n: **Sango and Miroku are a little younger in this fic, I would say they're about 15-16 here. though sango is already around 16 in the real anime. Miroku...neh like around 19 right? And both of their weapons, hiraikotsu and kazaana, i used as their last name. Becuase i had no other last names... o.0 well anyways, read on, this is a cute fic! i just know you'll love it. If you have any questions you can go ahead and ask if you'd like.

_TRUST ME! You'll enjoy this story! so please do read into it!_

* * *

**Don't touch me!**

"Sango, Hurry or you'll miss your train!"

Sango quickly slid her hand into rubber gloves, also remembering to put on her raincoat. After, she had placed her purse in a clear plastic bag, always making sure every part of her belongings was safe from any type of germs or dirt that can touch her. Then she placed a mouth mask on, just in case she wouldn't breathe any type or germs or dirt in through her mouth.

"Okay… now im ready!"

She pushed opened the door, quickly pulling her umbrella open above her head before she stepped into the dark, rainy weather. '_Yuck, I really hate rain.'_ She thought, as she walked onto the sidewalk, making sure she wasn't to close to the filthy wet roads '_I could get drenched with dirty water if a car passes. My rain coat could steam up and turn into a bacteria farm in seconds!'_ Sango gagged at the thought.

When she had made it into the train, she stubbornly closed her umbrella. "Phew, thank goodness I made this train. I _hate _being squashed between strangers at rush hour." Sango looked around for a clean seat to sit on, but decided not to after seeing mud on them.

"EEK!" she squealed, "These straps are all filthy!" just by taking a look at them it made Sango feel like throwing up. _'I don't even want to touch them with my rubber gloves! Oh no. But the train lurches when it goes around curves.'_ Small beads of sweat grew on her forehead.

"Wet wipes, wet wipes!" she said, paranoid. Swiftly she pulled out something from her pockets.

She gasped. _'My favorite hanky! I just disinfected and ironed it, and now it's falling onto the muddy floor!'_ she watched it as it fell, like everything was in slow motion --

luckily, someone had caught it right before it had hit the ground.

"Here." reaching out the hanky to her, a voice spoke.

Sango pulled her mouth mask from her face so she could talk. When she had looked up, she suddenly heard her heart pounding at her chest. There in front of her she saw a young, tall, and pretty cute guy, which seemed to be the same exact age as her. Behind his long bangs, she couldn't tare her eyes away.

Sango couldn't help but simply stare at him. He had blue eyes? …_are they contacts?_

"Uh… Th-thank you! I would have never been able to use it again!" She bowed her head to hide her shame.

He slightly laughed, "It's not a big deal."

The train lurched as it turned a curve, making Sango lose her balance (involuntary reaction).

"Um…" the boy's voice came from above her, "Sorry. Are you okay?" When she had opened her eyes, she felt a chill come up her spine as she realized she had fallen against the boy who saved her hanky.

"**AAAAH!**" she screamed, not noticing she had knocked something out with her fist. That was probably the first time she's felt the opposites sex in a while. _'HUH?'_ she re-opened her eyes, to find the boy lying unconsciously on the ground.

She let out a nervous chuckle.

♥

♥

♥

In the high school late at night

"**I DID IT AGAIN!**"

She heard loud laughing coming from her friend, who she just explained what happened in the train earlier.

"What? Just 'cause you fell against that gorgeous guy, you punched him out!" Her friend couldn't breathe from all the laughing.

Sango sprayed a desk, slapping a clean towel on, and continued scrubbing it clean. "Don't laugh, _Kagome_!" Sango sighed, "My mysophobia is a real problem." _Not that he smelled, or anything._ Her cheeks grew pink for some reason.

"That's so like you, Sango. And just think, he might've been your soul mate!" Kagome's eyes twinkled.

'_Yeah…'_ Sango was in deep thought as she entered the bathroom. That last sentence Kagome just said might have been true and it kind of made Sango regret what she had done to that nice boy she didn't even know.

_I guess it started when I fell into a ditch and got sick with a fever. Next thing I knew, I was like this._ Sango pulled her rubber gloves back on; to make sure it wasn't loose before she cleaned the bathroom sink.

_My teachers had always praised me as the master cleaner._ As soon as Sango was done cleaning the whole bathroom, it sparkled clean.

♥

♥

♥

"See you, Sango." Kagome waved goodbye, as a charming young man put his arm around her, pulling her under his umbrella before she got wet. Sango waved back and gave a soft smile. "Bye Kagome, bye Inuyasha." Sango watched as they disappeared into the crowd.

_Geez…_ Sango looked around. She gripped onto her umbrella as she noticed that almost everyone in the crowd was filled with couples.

_When I think that I might never be able to have a boy-friend… much less get married…_ Sango just sighed and headed back home… alone.

"I did a mean thing to that boy this morning, and it's my loss." Sango mumbled, as she reached out a hand to open the fence of her house, "Isn't there a cure for me?"

She felt a warm hand cover on hers. Her eyes snapped open in surprise _'HUH!'_

"You're one of the **Hiraikotsus**, aren't you!" Someone said behind her. Sango didn't hesitate to pull her hand away. She only concentrated on pulling out a disinfectant spray and spraying her hands clean.

When Sango had looked to see who the person was, she shrieked in surprise. _'It's the boy from this morning? What's he doing here? But now he'd covered in mud!_ _YECH!"_ she backed away, pointing the disinfectant spray towards him ready to shoot if he stepped any closer.

"I'm glad I found my way! I'll be staying here starting today." He smiled at her, wiping his muddy face with the sleeves of his jacket. "Mind if I take a bath?"

"_WHAT?_!" her voice echoed through the neighborhood.

♥

♥

♥

"_He's staying with us forever_?" Sango slammed her hands onto the table.

"Just for a week," Her father stated, "His name is Miroku Kazaana. He's the son of an old collage friend of mine. He's applying to a university here next year, and he wants to check out the area." Sango's fist tightened at her side, and she felt beads of sweat growing on her face.

"…Now that his final exams are over." Her mother said.

_'A whole week with him! I don't know…'_ Sango nibbled on her nails nervously. She was distracted when she heard a door open.

"Thanks a lot! I feel better now." Miroku came out of the bathroom, drying his silky black, wet hair with a towel. She gasped.

Sango pointed a _violent_ finger at him, "That's… that's **_my_** bath towel…" She was shaking in anger and shock. Miroku only gave a clueless expression.

"It is?" he pulled the towel off from his head.

"_AAAAAAAGH_!" She shrieked. Miroku was left spinning as Sango swapped her towel away from him. When his dizziness had gone away, confused, he couldn't help but watch Sango as she ran out the living room screaming.

"I'm sorry, Miroku. Don't worry about it. Sango has a phobia about dirt." Her mother said.

Miroku just blinked in confusion.

♥

♥

♥

Sango ripped a box of detergent, pouring it all into the washing machine.

'_My personal towel! It touched a stranger's body, and a boy's body at that!'_ Sango threw her towel in and slammed the washing machine closed.

"He would have dried himself… every-where!" she slapped her hands onto her flushed cheeks, trying to prevent herself from blushing.

"Oh, I see!" Someone from behind her, leaning against the wall by the door said. He scratched the back of his head, "So that's why she hit me this morning. But if she can't stand to touch another person…" Sango snapped her attention towards him, as he continued to talk.

He frowned, disappointed, "How can she ever know love?"

Sango flew the empty box of detergent towards his head, but luckily he ducked on time. _'Violent one isn't she, neh!'_ Miroku thought.

"Well," she snapped, "I… I'm not happy about it! I didn't ask to be a clean freak…" She turned her back towards him to avoid eye contact.

"It a pain for you, huh?" his soft voice ran through her ears. She didn't say anything. She was speechless.

"Okay!" he said cheerfully. "So let's cure you!"

_'Huh…?_' Sango blinked.

"Neatness taken too far can be bad."

"I guess, but can you cure me?" she asked.

When she looked up at him, she had just realized how tall he was compared to her height. Her heart pounded as he smiled, and she couldn't resist eye contact with him.

He smirked. "If I don't, it'll be a tragedy! You're really pretty!"

Sango felt like a bunch of library books crashed onto her head, and making her knees weak. Her heart pounded as fast as a life monitor, her face was flushed red.

"It's all settled," He opened the door behind him to exit; "I have one week to work with you!"

When he closed the door, Sango looked into the mirror. _'Who does he think he is!'_ She placed her hand on her cheek._ I'm… I'm pretty? _She was blushing like mad.

_Can he really… cure me?_

♥

♥

♥

_The next morning_

"Hey mom, Where's my antibacterial tooth-brush?" Sango yelled across the hall from the bathroom as she searched around for her toothbrush.

"Isn't it in the usual place?" her mother answered, "Sango, will you go wake up Miroku?"

…_Why me?_

She knocked on Miroku's bedroom door, "Miroku?" There was no answer. She tried knocking again. "Miroku, wake…" Sango slowly pushed his door opened.

Her eyes widened, '_**YIKES!**'_

"Hi." Miroku simply said, as he sat by a pile of mess on the floor… shirtless. Sango slapped her hands over her face.

_'This… this is definitely a GUY smell! And He-he's half-naked!'_ Sango peeked through her fingers. _'BUT I CAN'T I TEAR MY EYES AWAY!'_

"Oh, sorry… I was looking for something and I made a mess." He held something out to give to her "Here, Sango."

She took it out of his hand, "A blue tooth-brush?"

"It's mines. I only used it once." He smiled "Take it!"

"_WHAT FOR_!" Sango shrieked.

"Its part of your cure, we're going to exchange toothbrushes!" In his other hand, he used a purple tooth-brush to fake brush his teeth as an example. And _oh-boy_ did that toothbrush look familiar?

Sango exploded.

"**_NO WAY!_**" _I THOUGHT I LOST IT…_ Sango jumped backwards, her face heating up.

"I would never even if use someone else's tooth-brush I weren't mysophobic!"

"Really? It doesn't bother me." Miroku winced at a second thought, "I wouldn't use another guys though."

"b-but… **_IT'S DANGEROUS!_**"

♥

♥

♥

Eating breakfast at the dinner table

_What's wrong with him? Doesn't he know about germs!_

"Where's Mr. Hiraikotsu?"

"He's away on business." Mrs. Hiraikotsu said.

Sango sighed, muttering to herself "Mom gave me peas, again." Next to her, Miroku watched Sango as she played with leftovers she didn't finish. He used his chopsticks and stuffed down the rest of her food, "Wha?" Sango felt her hair flare up.

_'H-He ate second hand peas! EEK, that's disgusting!'_

"Food should never be wasted! My family runs a farm and that's our motto." He exclaimed.

"Geez…" a sweat dropped from Sango. _I just realized…_

Sango shyly watched Miroku, as he continued to eat his own food. She blushed, poking the tips of her chopsticks against her lips.

_It's like he indirectly kissed me! …He really is fearless of dirt._

When he finished, Miroku sprouted up from his chair "Let's go out, Sango!"

"Oh, no that's okay! They're all kinds of dirty puddles left from yesterday's rain!"

"Don't you want to cure your mysophobia!" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeek… at least let me wear boots and gloves?"

"NO!"

_… Oh, great._

♥

♥

♥

"I-I hope its safe…" Sango tried avoiding all puddles that at least got 2 feet close to her. She was shaking nervously, not feeling quite comfortable without any of the materials she usually wears to protect herself from any dirt/germs. This time, she had to wear normal closed that barely covered her whole legs, hands and arms. Miroku, who walked side by side with her, tried not to laugh at how cute he thought she was.

She quickly stopped, as she realized she almost stepped into a small puddle. Miroku smirked as an idea popped in his head. He poked her shoulder, making her take another step forward... into the puddle. _Splash!_

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING, YOU MONSTER!" she shrieked, glaring daggers at him. Miroku laughed mischievously.

"HA HA!" _he thinks he's so smart _-- "Shock treat-ment!"

"HEY!" a little boy came pouncing onto Miroku, clinging onto him tight. "It's the man from yesterday!" Half-unconscious on the ground, the little boy sat upon Miroku. A lady who appeared to be the kid's mother bowed in thanks.

"I want to thank you again for what you did!"

"Oh, hi, how're you!" Miroku said, sitting up.

Sango asked, lost _and_ confused. "What did you do?"

"HE RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE ME!"

Sango placed a hand over her mouth, surprised.

"A car would have hit Shippo," The mother spoke in. "But, this handsome young man came just on time!" Miroku chuckled, blushing.

…That's when Sango realized something. _That's why he was all muddy… _she remembered yesterday.

"Our house is nearby, please come over and let us thank you properly!" the lady offered.

"Yeah, mom bakes awesome cakes!" Shippo tugged onto Miroku's arm, begging him to come along.

The little boy's mother turned to Sango, and smiled "Please, join us…"

"Huh?" She thought '_a strangers cooking might not be sanitary!' _Sango swiftly shook her head. "Oh, no thank you!"

"Hmm… okay, I'll be right back." Miroku said, taking a glance at Sango.

She continued to watch Miroku as he turned to walk away with Shippo and his mother. She stood, thinking. _'He saved that boys life. That's kinda brave. _

… If I'd been there, I probably would have frozen up.

♥

♥

♥

"In-direct kiss…" Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She took the blue stick from the cup holder, and took in a deep breath. Reaching the toothbrush up closer; trembling, she slowly opened her mouth. As she got the brush closer and closer to her teeth, when it almost touched, she slammed it down onto the mirrors counter.

"Ugh, I… can't do it--!" she screeched.

The door from behind opened. "I'm back!" Came in, Miroku. Sango grabbed the blue toothbrush and swiped it behind her, quickly shoving it into the drawer.

"Here, Sango. A present! I brought you some cake!" He held out a small paper bag out to her.

"Th-thank you!" she stuttered. She opened the bag and inside was a neatly designed piece of cake with purple frosting on top. _My favorite color… _She took a small bite.

"Is it good?" Miroku excitedly asked.

"Yes!" Sango thought it was delicious. She took another bite.

"Actually," he smiled, "I baked it myself, at that lady's house!" Sango coughed, almost choking as she covered her mouth with her empty hand.

'_But…'_ Sango munched, continuing to nibble on the oh-so delicious cake.

"Good, huh? I put my whole heart into it." Miroku's eyes lightened. And his smile softened, "Don't look at everything with disgust, wouldn't you be happier if you saw things differently?"

Sango slightly tilted her head as she stared at Miroku, and then frowned.

'_Miroku…  
_

_  
His whole heart…  
_

_  
Why go to so much trouble?  
_

_  
See things differently… What if… what if it's…?' _

♥

♥

♥

"Here it comes, Roku." Shippo kicked the soccer ball to the direction of where Miroku was.

"Okay!" Miroku said, ready to kick it back.

Sango sat under a tree, on a picnic mat, holding an umbrella over her head to cover any dirty rain water from touching her. But this time the rain wasn't as hard as the other day, and it wasn't as light as heavy drizzle.

She dazed out at the dark sky, counting each bright star she could see. She had nothingbetterto do.'_It's raining, again…'_ she pouted, barely able to see through the mist clearly. She just couldn't stand rain, and the cold feeling and smell, it just bothered her for some reason.

She turned to watch the two boys playing on the grassy open field, rain pouring heavily on them. They looked like it didn't bother them at all; she envied that. But, for some reason watching them play made her smile. When she scanned her eyes to Miroku, Sango started thinking…

_He's all muddy and wet, but he looks like he's having fun. He must like kids, too. They seem to really like him a lot. _She started smiling and giggling when the rain blew the ball, accidentally bouncing it into the puddle and making a giant splash all over Miroku. Shippo was laughing too. The thought of her being splashed by dirty rain puddles, made a shiver run up her spine.

Miroku bent down to pick the ball back out of the puddle. _His hands are so big, I bet they're warm._ Sango rested her elbows on her knees, cupping her face with one hand. Her other still gripping onto the umbrella.

_It must be nice to touch nature and play together…_ her heart started beating faster and louder when she had looked to the side, spotting Miroku's jacket. She slowly reached a hand towards it…

_I don't have gloves on… But I think it'll be okay._ She took in some air.

She was so close to touching it…

"HEY!" Miroku came, startling her, "That's real progress!"

Sango swapped her hand behind her, "what is?" she played dumb. Miroku found a spot to sit next to her, but not to close 'cause he was soaking wet. Who knew what she'd do if he touched her. Sango blushed, scooting an inch farther from him.

"You might as well try it on the real thing," Miroku held out an arm, smiling "…here." She felt her heart pounding against her chest again.

She gulped, tightening her grip on the umbrella. And she slowly moved her free hand closer to his shoulder. Sango felt her hand trembling as she started to feel heat around her neck. When she took a glance at Miroku's face, she noticed he was looking at her too.

She shut her eyes tight, and poked his shoulder.

_There… I touched him._

She sighed in relief, feeling a burn spread across her cheeks.

"That's the way, that wasn't so hard was it?" he encouraged her.

_Miroku…_ her eyes could never stop looking at him.

"Um… uhh," she spoke shyly, "Miroku, if I ever get cured of my mysophobia… I, uhh…" Sango couldn't make out the words she wanted to say. Miroku spoke before she could finish.

"You're doing great!" he said bruntly, "I'm staying at your house; I had to repay you somehow…"

Sango felt like something shot through her whole body.

**_REPA_****_Y?_**

Why did it _hurt_ to hear?

She felt her eyes welding up. "Sure, but when you get well… I'd like to…" not looking at her and facing the other way, he muttered something.

"HEY LADY!"

Sango looked up. "Wha?"

Shippo warned, "HEADS UP!"

Not able to see through the rain, the soccer ball came out of nowhere and beamed directly towards her face. Right when Miroku looked back to face Sango, she dropped forward, face first into a muddy puddle of rain. Rain pouring down on her.

"Sango…" Miroku's eyes widened.

"Whoa! I'm sorry!" Shippo jumped up and down nervously, "IM SO SORRY!"

"SANGO!" called Miroku, kneeling beside her. He yelled again, "Sango, wake up!" The soccer ball had rolled away, and the rain suddenly got heavier.

He pulled her face out of the water so she could breathe, and turned her motionless body over. He placed a hand on her cheek, and he gasped.

"Sango!" his voice echoed in her head, slowly fading away as she started losing conscious.

♥

♥

♥

**_Wham!_** The front door flew open.

"Mrs. Hiraikotsu! Sango has a fever!" Miroku came rushing in, panting for air from piggy backing her all the way home. Both were soaking wet from the rain.

He found a note pinned to the wall, and read…

_I'm going to the 'Yoshimi Tendo on stage' show. I'll be home late. –Mom_

Miroku snickered. "Tendo? _NO WAY_!" he yelled, "Where's the medicine! I'll put her to bed!" He rushed up the stairs.

Sango's eyes slightly opened, as she rested her head on his back. _I'm so cold… but he... _she closed her eyes again, _so… warm…_

Pulling a chair next to her he gently laid her down in bed, and covered her with a warm blanket.

"Why'd she have to get a fever?" Miroku pressed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "Her resistance to disease is probably weak, because she always disinfects everything!"

Sango felt like she was burning up. She could barely breathe and she felt so sticky, and dirty. She was shivering.

_His hands are touching me. And... he's breathing on me. _He ran his fingers over her right cheek and caressed it.

_But it's strange… am I dreaming? _

He pulled his hand away and leaned back onto the chair, trying his hardest to resist touching her. But he couldn't...

_I don't mind it._ She thought, as she felt like she was slowly drifting away.

"Sango…" he murmured.

_It's not… bothering me at all._

He rested his cheek against her forehead, "I'm sorry!"  
_  
Another person's warmth… It feels good. _

"Get better, please!" He slammed his fist into a pillowThen he grabbed onto her hand, pressing his body over hers and embracing her so she could stop shaking.

_my pain feels like its disappearing. I don't want him to let go… ever. _She felt his fingers entangle with hers; and she squeezed his hand as if she never wanted to let him go.

♥

♥

♥

Her eyes slowly opened, scanning her blurry eyes around the room. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and realized she was now in new and dry clothes. "Sango!" someone on her side surprisingly called. She turned to look at that person.

"Thank goodness, you had us worried! You were out for three days!" Two people at each of her side said, relieved.

Sango blinked, and tried remembering "I was!"

"You were unconscious with a high fever!" her mother said.

"Are you alright? Your resistance must have been very low!" her father had spoken, "from now on, do what Miroku says and build up your tolerance. Being too clean isn't good!"

Sango gasped, and looked around the room. "Where's Miroku!"

"He had to go home a day early…" her mother replied.

_Oh… _Sango scanned, staring at her empty left hand. _I thought I could feel him holding my hand. As_ she drifted off into thought… _I must've imagined it. He _was_ only being kind to repay me. He didn't care enough to stay…_she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Miroku blamed himself for your fever. He was so worried." leaving Sango feeling a bit bewildered, her eyes slightly widened. "for the last three days he _never _left your side! You should call him and thank him later." her parents walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

She closed her eyes and suddenly started to remember, _"I'm sorry!" _His voice repeated in her head. _It… didn't… bother me._ She held her hand that he held close to her chest. An image of Miroku appeared in her head.

"Mom, is Miroku at the station!" she slammed her door opened, rushing to the front door.

"Huh? Yes… wait a minute!" her mother realized that her daughter was going to run out, "Sango, Wait! You're not well yet! Besides, its _rush hour_!" It was already too late.

Sango was already gone.

♥

♥

♥

_Please… let me make it on time!_

Sango ran towards the train station. "Ugh…" Sango winced, and placed a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting. She was surrounded by a crowd of people because it was rush hour.

_I'm feeling sick, again. _She hurriedly pushed her way out of the crowd and towards the train she once rode the first time met Miroku_. That's okay, I can take it! _

She entered the train, pushing herself through another crowd of people. Looking around, not sure if he was still on this train, she bit her tongue in annoyance. _If I don't get over it here and now I won't ever change!_

Sango turned to search the other direction. _or..._ _I'll never be able to touch the one I love! _She found someone familiar; whose back was faced towards her, bending down telling a story to a little kid.

"Miroku…" she huffed for air. Miroku turned his head, his eyes widened as he noticed who had called his name.

"Sango!" he stood up, "you're not well!"

"Mi..roku…" her voice was so soft and weak.

Sango walked a little closer tohim. She was just relieved that she saw him once again before he left. Wobbling forward, her legs feeling so heavy, she let herself fall forward against Miroku, as he caught her.

"Huh?" Miroku pulled his hands away, so he didn't touch her.

"Its okay!" she cried out, pressing her head against his well toned chest, "I'll be alright…"

"I just want you to hold me!" Sango assured him, grasping onto him. His balance faltered slightly, and only for a second.

She shut her eyes tight; small drops of sweat forming on her face again. His eyes softened as he played with the ends of her silky brown hair.

"Your hair…" he ran his fingers through it, "the first time I saw you, I thought it was beautiful." A hand lifted to her chin, turning her face towards him. "And your skin looked so soft." then he grabbed onto her shoulder,

"I thought you were very pretty." Sango flushed.

"I liked everything about you. And I thought it was too bad…" He pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her. _Huh…? _He lowered a little to her level, and pressed his lips against her forehead. "This is good." He murmured, and then smiled;

"Now we can have a real relationship."

Sango raised her hands to embrace him too, her hands shaking; she squeezed the sleeve of his shirt. And she smiled too.

"Miroku! you don't ever have to be afraid of touching me again!" she happily said.

Miroku's eyes snapped opened as he chuckled nervously. "Should I tell her that I touched her when she was unconscious?"

**_The End?_**

**_

* * *

_**

_HEHE, don'cha guys just love funny and romantic stories? I do!_

**A/n: **Yay! All done. This took me about 14 pages to finish. And actually I thought it would finish with about 5 pages. I didn't know it would be this long. Well anyways, it was fun writing it. Was it fun reading! What did you guys think? I know, I Know, Miroku ain't as perverted as he normally is. But I wanted him to be a kind person, someone you would just fall for right away. Now, it would ruin things if he was a really bad pervert in this story. Welps, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you did…

Leave a review!


End file.
